All Out of Love
All Out of Love ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der sechsten Staffel, Ort der Qualen, Teil 2, und wird von Jane, Madison und Mason mit den New Directions bei den Invitationals gesungen. Während des Songs fängt Sue zu weinen an, da er sie daran erinnert, wie sie für verschiedene Rollen vorgesprochen hat und immer abgelehnt wurde. Das Original stammt von Air Supply aus ihrem fünften Album "Lost in Love" aus dem Jahr 1980. Lyrics Mason: I'm lying alone with my head on the phone Thinking of you til it hurts I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do? Tormented and torn apart Madison: I wish I could carry your smile in my heart For times when my life seems so low It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring When today doesn't really know Madison und Mason: Doesn't really know Madison mit Mason und New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Jane: I want you to come back and carry me home Away from these long, lonely nights Jane mit New Directions: I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it, too? Does the feeling seem oh-so right? Jane und Mason: And what would you say if I called on you now And said that I can't hold on? Mason: There's no easy way Jane und Mason (mit New Directions): (It gets harder each day) Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone Jane mit Madison, Mason und New Directions: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong Mason mit Madison: What, what are you thinking of? New Directions: Oh, oh Jane mit Madison und New Directions: What are you thinking of? Mason mit Madison: What are you thinking of? Jane und Mason (mit New Directions): What are you thinking (of?) Madison: I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you Mason (New Directions): I know you were right, (mit Jane und New Directions: believing for so long) I'm all out of love, what am I without you? (All out of love) I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong Mason mit New Directions (New Directions): I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you? (All out of love) I know you were right, believing for so long I'm all out of love, what am I without you? (All out of love) I can't be too late, I know I was so (und Jane: wrong) I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you? (All out of love) (Jane: I'm so lost) I know you were right, believing for so long (Jane: So lost, so lost) I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late (und Jane: to say that I was so) wrong (Jane: Wrong) Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward Kategorie:Solos von Madison McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Mason McCarthy